Shattered Glass
by Klaine-Gleek41
Summary: It all started when a drunk driver crashed into Kurt and Blaine's cars. They go through a journey of twists and turns as they continue to heal and maybe even fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Tears of Sorrow

Chapter 1: Tears of Sorrow

The paramedics rushed through the double door, shouting for the doctors. With the paramedics, lay two young men. Both of the men were bleeding heavily and look seriously injured to the point that they look like they only had minutes left. Suddenly, a door bust open and a flood of doctors and nurse rushed towards the two stretchers. They yelled out commands and suggestions over each other before ultimately whisking them away to confirm the damage that had been done.

A minute later, another ambulance pulled up, but the lights were off, signing that the life was already lost.

Somewhere in the hospital, two hearts pounded out the same rhythm as they held on.

_*flashback*_

One man was driving alone, still upset over the massive fight he and his family had. The man wiped the tears away, but they continued down his face. Impulsively, he ran his hand through his thick black curls in agitation. His parents had high hopes, and he had failed, yet again. Damn it! He had tried so hard but nothing he ever did was good enough. Blaine shook his head as his car came to a standstill at a stop sign. Right now, he just wanted to go home. Wherever home was. Lately, home seemed like an inappropriate word for his spacious apartment. Blaine shook his head once more as he pushed down the pedal to get his car moving.

Another man, was also driving alone. Contrary to Blaine, he was sobbing for a different reason. Kurt was sobbing because he had just broken up with the most horrible man to walk the Earth. The man, Tyler, had completely disregarded his feelings and his opinions since the beginning off their relationship. Kurt honestly didn't know why he ever got together with him. As horrible as Tyler was, and as frighten of him as Kurt was, Kurt _never_ let him pressure him into doing anything. Whenever Tyler had tried, it only resulted in a slap to the face. They had only been going out for 6 months, so there was no way in hell Kurt was going to let Tyler take his firsts away from him. All Tyler took was his first kiss. Even that was a mistake. As Kurt pulled up to a red light, he made sure to check that no one was coming, so he could take a right turn. All he saw was a lone car that was beginning to drive straight so he continued on his way.

Suddenly, Kurt heard a loud crash and he turned his head to see the car that he had thought had passed him come straight towards him. The car was being pushed towards him by another car. Then, the cars collided. All that either men in the cars could see was the darkness that was taking over their visions, swallowing them whole.

The three car were unrecognizable. They were damaged beyond repair. Within ten minutes, another car had driven by and had quickly paused to investigate. The driver had seen the destruction, and they quickly dialed 911. The driver waited for an ambulance, but once an ambulance arrived, they quickly sped off, unable to watch the blood travel across the pavement.

In one car, lay Blaine. His dark curls were now matted with blood. His tan skin, now marred with slices from the glass.

In another car, was Kurt. His perfectly coiffed hair was in ruins and stained with blood. His pale skin was interrupted by long cuts from the shattered windows.

The third man, was lying in the road. Their head rolled to the side, eyes glassy. There was no hope for the man. But there was hope for Kurt and Blaine.

**A/N: Yeah, in case this wasn't obvious, it's my first story ever. So review so I can make it better! Thanks! And yes, it's a story. I don't know how many chapters yet. So stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2: Family Affairs

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Affairs**

It was a normal night for Burt Hummel. Watching TV until Carole came home from her shift from the hospital. He thought about calling Kurt to see how he was doing, but Kurt seemed different lately. Ever since he started dating that Tyler kid, he wasn't the same. He was more distant, colder. The light that had shined in his eyes, dimmed more and more. He wasn't himself. He wasn't the in your face, feisty, Kurt he usually was. And to be honest, Burt Hummel blamed it all on that stupid Tyler kid. He never liked that kid. In fact, he _hated_ that kid. That fact made up his mind. He was calling Kurt. As he was reaching for the phone, the phone rang. Burt grabbed it from its cradle and answered.

"Hello, Burt Hummel here."

An unfamiliar voice answered him with, " Hello, . This is the Lima Hospital calling. We are sorry to inform you that your son, Kurt Hummel, was involved in an accident."

Burt's blood ran cold. His Kurt was in the hospital. He could...no. Kurt can't die. Kurt was so strong. Burt sat there in a daze until the unnamed hospital worker spoke again.

"Sir? Are you still there?"

Burt cleared his throat before he spoke, but his voice was still rough.

"What happened?"

The voice on the other end spoke once more. "It seems that your son got into an accident with two other vehicles. He is still getting treated and we ask you to come to the hospital so we can go over his file."

Burt Hummel quickly agreed. He hung up in a daze. Just as he started to get up, the front door opened. For a split-second, he hoped it was Kurt. But his hope was squished when he saw Carole walk through the door and shut it behind her. One look to Burt face, told Carole all she needed to know. In a flash, she was at his side. She gently steered him back to his recliner and sat him down. She waited for a few seconds before asking, "What happened?"

Burt feel a tightness to his chest when he replied with, "It's Kurt."

Carole needed no more. She stood up abruptly and hurried to grab Burt's coat and keys. When she returned, Burt was out of his recliner and had a hand on the door. She followed him outside and got into the car. Once in the car, she handed Burt the keys without hesitation. Burt fumbled for a few moments until Carole covered his hand with her own. She waited until he looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"Burt, I _need_ you calm down. All this stress isn't good for your heart and you know it. I know that you're worried about Kurt, so am I. But I would think that he would want you to take a breath for a moment to sort yourself out."

Burt nodded. She was right. The stress was bad for his heart, and judging by the tight feeling in his chest, he had to calm down fast. Burt tried to take a deep breath, but to no avail. Every breath was filled with panic for his son. Burt tried to take another breath, only to get the same results. The cycle continued for five minutes until some of the tightness faded away. Burt looked at Carole gratefully. She was truly an amazing woman. With one last sigh, Burt focused his eyes and his mind on driving to the hospital, with hopes he would make it in time and that his little boy was alright. Carole looked away from Burt so that he wouldn't see the tear that traveled down her cheek.

* * *

Over in Westerville, another couple was discussing their son. Emily Anderson loved her son with all of her heart, but she knew that her son, Blaine, doubted her husband's love for him. To be honest, sometimes she did too. The fight that had broken out earlier had been one of those times. She was happy that Blaine had found a job that he loved, her husband seemed not to share her emotions. In fact, he seemed to be fuming.

Andrew Anderson was a bit angry. Okay, he was more than a bit angry. He had such high hopes for his son and Blaine shattered them with one sentence; _"I've found a job teaching music at a high school."_

At first, Andrew was happy that Blaine had found a job. But when Blaine had mentioned teaching at a high school, his happiness evaporated. He wanted better for Blaine. That was why he was angry. It seemed that Blaine was perfectly content with, what Andrew believed to be, a mediocre job. It didn't line up. Blaine graduated from Juilliard at the top of his class. With such a high level education, Blaine should have done better. It absolutely confused Andrew to no end that Blaine should have to stoop that low.

Emily Anderson peeked into the living room from her hideout in the kitchen. It seemed like Andrew was still steaming, but she knew she had to get him to see reason. Emily walked out to the living room and took a seat on one of their couches. She took a deep breath and began. "I hope you're happy."

Andrew blanched at his wife's snippy comment. But he couldn't find it within himself to reply with anything equality sarcastic. "No, I'm not happy. In fact, I don't understand how you could've been happy after what Blaine told us." He replied dully.

Emily stared at her husband until he had taken his eyes off the floor. "I was happy because this is going to be his first job. A job that I know he's going to love. You _know_ how he is. He's charming and patient, and has a world full of knowledge up in his head, so it's only natural to want to share it. You and I both _knew_ he wasn't cut out for being a lawyer or a doctor, or any profession that would confine his boundless energy. He's not you, Andrew. He is his own person. You should love him for that, but instead, you turn away from him because of it."

Andrew was aghast. Did she really think that he didn't love Blaine? Of course he loved Blaine, Blaine is his son! Andrew sputtered for a moment while his wife watched with a slightly amused smile. When he had finally got hold of his words, he said, "I do love Blaine. I just don't like the choice he made. I mean, a high school teacher, really? He graduated from the best music school in the country, and all he gets is a job as a teacher! How does that seem like a fair deal?"

Emily shook her head in exasperation. Her husband was concerned with the wrong things. He was doing all the wrong things, but for all the right reasons. Emily took one of his hands with both of her own.

"Andrew, let go of your dreams for our son. Focus on his dreams for himself. Did you see his proud face? Be thankful that he found a job. With the economy these days, he's very lucky. It might not be a fair deal to you, but step into Blaine's shoes. He could've have thought he hit the jackpot. Now, when you're ready, I would strongly suggest that you talk to Blaine." She ended her speech by getting up from her spot on the couch and retreating to the kitchen to begin making dinner.

Andrew was stunned by his wife's speech. Normally she was a diplomatic woman, trying to appeal to both sides. This time, she hadn't beaten around the bush. She told him what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear. He seized the opportunity to think for a few moments while his wife was occupied. He had resolved to call Blaine first thing in the morning when the phone rang. Andrew picked up the phone without much as a glance to the caller ID.

"Hello, Andrew Anderson speaking."

"Hello Mr. Anderson. This is Lima Hospital calling. We are sorry to inform you that your son, Blaine Anderson, was involved in an accident."

Andrew Anderson hands grabbed the arm rests of the chairs tightly. His Blaine was responsible, he could never get in an accident. But he had.

Emily wiped her hands off a towel before going back to the living room to find out who called. When she stepped foot in the living room, her husband's expression froze her to her spot. His face was devastated. Emily's feet carried her forward until she was behind his chair when she heard her husband say, "We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you."

Emily waited until her husband got up and turned to face her. His face told her everything she needed to know. Her little boy, was in trouble. Blaine needed them. She hurried to grab their coats while Andrew grabbed the keys. She heard Andrew open the door to start the car. She paused in her actions so she could wipe away the lone tear that had escaped. She continued out the door, coats in hand. As she closed the door, she hoped with all of her heart, they wouldn't return home, childless.

* * *

**A/N: So far, so good, at least to me. Also, I mean no offense to teachers, I just had to explain why Blaine's father was angry. I actually think being teacher is a worthy job. I wanted to be a teacher, then I realized I don't like kids that much. Write a review please! Maybe even follow or favorite? Thank you for reading! -Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

_Disclaimer:I don't own glee or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

Kurt felt weird. No, that wasn't the right word. More like _fuzzy_. That seemed to fit better. His body felt numb and fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered beeping of an annoying machine. But it took a backseat when he realized that, as of that moment, he couldn't see. His eyelids seemed to be plastered to his eyes and removing them was a huge struggle. Kurt took a deep breath and immediately realized that that was a mistake. According to the protesting of his ribs, his ribs were damaged. Kurt took a smaller breath and tried to force his eyelids up. This time his eyelid barely moved a centimeter. Kurt continued the cycle of small breaths and moving his eyelids until his eyes were free to take in his surroundings.

It was clear that he was in a hospital. That was established before he gained his sight back. He knew it had been a hospital by its too clean smell that invaded his lungs every time he breathed. Kurt's eyes wandered, observing the heart monitors and the IV that was currently dripping a clear substance into his veins. The still silence that surrounded him, only disturbed by the beeping of the monitors, unnerved him. Kurt rolled his head to the side to search for a call button that he knew had to be there. He had learned a lot about hospitals when his mother had been a patient before she died of cancer. He located the button on the left side of his bed and tried to move his hand toward the button, but his body seemed to reject his request. Kurt tried to move his fingers to gain some sensation back, and was rewarded with the fuzzy feeling as his fingers started bending a minuscule amount. He kept at moving his hand until he could make his fingers shift to the call button. With some difficulty, Kurt pressed the button.

* * *

Within five minutes, a nurse came bustling in to check all the various tubes and wires that were connected to his body. Once she finished checking his monitors, she grabbed the chart at the edge of the bed and scribbled down a few things. When she put the chart back, she caught Kurt's eye and said, "A doctor will be here in a minute. He'll explain everything." With a slight nod to confirm that he heard her, she swished out of the room as quickly as she had entered it.

True to the nurse's word, about a minute after she disappeared, a doctor walked in. The doctor was somewhat mild aged, with brown hair and glasses. His face held lines of worry and laughter and his tag on his uniform read, 'Dr. Lawrence.' The man smiled kindly at Kurt before taking the seat that was at his bed side. _Huh, didn't see that before_, Kurt thought. The doctor crossed his legs and began.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. My name is Dr. Lawrence. I'm going to fill you in on what happened as well as your injuries and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best I can. Sound good?" He asked.

Kurt gave him the same slight nod he'd given the nurse.

The doctor gave him another smile as he got up to retrieve Kurt's chart that lied at the foot of his bed. He stayed at the foot of his bed while he read over Kurt's chart before speaking.

"Well, it would appear that you were in a car accident. Do you remember any of it?"

Kurt thought for a minute. All he remembered was leaving Tyler's apartment. Wait, his and Tyler's breakup. Crying in the car. Turning, then darkness and pain. Was that the accident? It had to be. Kurt looked up into the doctor's eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Kurt cringed internally at his voice. It was rough and scratchy. Nothing like how his voice was before. Kurt looked down at his hands, unable to wrap his head around that he had been in an accident. It wasn't like him. Before he could continue his inter monologue, the doctor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well that's a good sign that there isn't brain trauma. I think that was the only worrisome injury you have. As for other injuries, you seem to have gotten quite lucky. You only have a sprained ankle and wrist. Other than that, you've got a few broken ribs as well as some scrapes. We'll probably keep you for a few days for observations, just to be sure. Also, the police will be around sometime later today now that you've woken up, they have a few questions about the accident." put down his chart before finishing with, "Have a nice day, and get some rest, I'm sure you're a little tired." With that, he exited Kurt's room.

Kurt did feel very lucky. He had heard stories about people who had been in accidents and couldn't walk. Or had died. So by those standards, Kurt was very lucky. Kurt turned his head to the side to distract himself from his negative thoughts when he saw something. No, not something, _someone_. A man, seemingly about Kurt's age. The man had gorgeous black curls and beautiful tan skin. The man was also hooked up to many wires and tubes, just like Kurt.

A knock at the doorframe caused Kurt to start from his thoughts. Kurt looked towards the door and saw his dad and Carole. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Dad, Carole!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

Burt rushed over to give his son a hug. Burt was about to hold on as tightly as he could but he remembered that Kurt's ribs were injured. So Burt had hugged Kurt as lightly as he could manage. Burt and Kurt held on to each other for a few minutes until Kurt's ribs started aching from Burt's increasingly tighter grip and he was forced to let go of his father. When Burt released his son, tears were in his eyes. Burt tried to brush it off, but Kurt was quicker than that.

"Dad, don't cry. I'm going to be fine."

Burt nodded. He knew that, but still. Burt cleared his throat and wiped the tears out of his eyes before saying, "I know you're going to be fine. But when I heard that one of the guys involved in the accident was dead, I couldn't help thinking, for a split-second, that it could've been you. And I- Kurt are you okay?" Burt said worriedly.

Kurt had gone stiff when his dad said that one man was dead. "Someone died?" Kurt whispered fearfully.

Carole entered the conversation by reassuring Kurt as best as she could.

"Sweetie, please calm down. The man who had caused the accident is the one who is dead. The man was drunk and he didn't have his headlights on. He drove even though he knew he was drunk. Then he he crashed into a car and that car crashed into you. The only reason why that the man is dead, is because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt when he hit that car. If he had worn his seatbelt, he wouldn't have flown through the windshield and died."

Kurt had a million question bouncing around in his head. He wanted to ask about the drunk driver, about the other car, about everything, but he settled for the one on the tip of his tongue.

"Who was in the other car?"

Burt pointed to the gorgeous man laying laying on the bed across the room. "He was the one who got hit first. His car was the one that hit yours."

Kurt nodded. He wanted to ask if the man had a name or if he was single and gay, but his dad wouldn't have that information. Kurt turned his attention to his father, who was shifting his weight from one side to the other. Kurt shook his head at his father's antics and said, "Dad, just sit down already, you don't have to just stand there."

Burt smiled gratefully at his son. As he moved to take a seat, he remembered what he wanted to talk to Kurt about before Kurt had asked about the man. "Kurt," Burt started hesitantly, "when I found out you were in the hospital, I might have called Tyler."

Kurt groaned internally. _Here it comes_, he thought.

Burt paused at Kurt's pained expressed, but continued. "When I called Tyler, he told me that you and him weren't together anymore, is that true?"

Kurt looked at his father. He expected to see anger or disappointment, but the look in his father's eyes was neither. It looked more like..._hope_. Kurt watched his father when he said, "Yeah, it's true."

Kurt was surprised his father didn't break out into a happy dance. "You're happy about that, aren't you?" Kurt asked suspiciously, even though he knew the answer.

Burt tried to shrug the question off, but Kurt's death glare made him answer truthfully. "Okay, yeah. I am happy. He wasn't good for you Kurt."

Kurt nodded. He knew that too. It only took him six months to act on it. In fact, Kurt was only with Tyler because he thought it was time for him to get a boyfriend. After all, he was twenty three years old. Kurt looked back at the man on the other side of the room. For some reason, his thought kept on drawing him to the mystery man. Why was he staring? He didn't even _know_ the man. Kurt looked back at his father, who was staring back him. Kurt felt the blush tinge his cheeks for having being caught staring. That's why he was glad when Carole spoke.

"Kurt, sweetie, do want something to drink or eat? You haven't had anything in a while." She smiled kindly at him.

Kurt nodded, thankful for her temporary distraction. As soon as Carole left the room, his father's eyes were back on him.

"I think his name is Blaine." Burt said simply.

Kurt look back at the man, no, back at _Blaine_. He seem to have gotten it worse than Kurt had. It looked like his forearm was broken and his head had a huge bump on the side. Cuts were present all over the tanned skin, as well as bruises.

Burt cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention. He didn't miss the the way his son was checking out that Blaine kid. Kurt's head turned back towards his fathers, cheeks flaring once again. Burt smiled at the blush that had crept on his son's cheeks again.

Once Burt was satisfied that he had embarrassed his son enough, he started talking.

"I called your work earlier. Told them what happened. They understood. They told me to tell you to get better and to take all the time you need."

Kurt was so happy when had landed the best boss in the world. He worked in a boutique near Columbus. He was a manager there along with a nice woman named Mimi. They had become good friends ever since he has started working there about a year ago, fresh out of college. Mimi was technically his boss, but she acted more like a friend than a boss. Telling him to take off all the time he needed sounded just like her. She was a mother hen at heart, it was just in her nature to take care of others, no matter what the cost.

Just then, Carole walked through the door with a salad and soup in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Burt got up to take the food from her hands as she dragged a rolling table over to his bed. She knelt down to raise the top of the bed so he could eat. Burt put his food on the table and sat back down, he had promised himself earlier to not hover over Kurt. Even though the father in him wanted to.

Kurt tried to raise is left hand and quickly found out that his left wrist was the one that was sprained. He grimaced in pain before shaking it off and raising his right hand to eat.

Kurt ate slowly, hindered by the soreness of his body that became more insistent every minute. Kurt eventually stopped to rest when he heard it.

A groan. Not just any groan, a groan from the other side of the room. From the man named Blaine. He must be waking up, Kurt thought. Kurt watched him for movement, but he was disappointed. He was about to turn back to his food when the man's eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of absolutely _stunning_ hazel eyes. The man blinked a few times, then he turned his stare towards Kurt. Kurt froze, unable to look away. For some reason, Kurt didn't want to look away.

Unfortunately, their eye contact was shattered when a nurse walked in. She had walked right to Blaine's bed and started fiddling with the machines. After she was done, she grabbed his chart and wrote a few things down. She then put the chart back and said, "It's nice to see you awake, Mr. Anderson. The doctor will be here in about ten minutes to check on you and Mr. Hummel." With those last words, she left.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, only to see that he had closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 3! Please review, favorite, follow! It would mean the world to me if you did. Next chapter is mostly about Blaine, at least, I think it will be. Thanks for reading! -Mackenzie**


	4. Chapter 4: Glasz, Honey, and Resolutions

_Disclaimer: Even though it would be a dream come true, I don't own glee or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Glasz, Honey, and Resolutions**

At first, he didn't know where he was. He could smell harsh chemicals, but he could also smell a whiff of chowder soup, his favorite. He heard a gentle mummer of voices in the background, becoming clearer as he woke up more. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed like body wasn't having it. He took another breath and tried to open his eyes again, only to fail once more. He took a deeper breath and it felt like fire through his lungs. He must have broken a rib for it to feel like this. He tried again only to feel the fire again. Only this time, it was a lot worse. It was so bad, he couldn't keep the pain in and he heard himself let out a groan. Blaine clenched his teeth and took one last breath before trying to peel back his eyelids. This time, he managed to open his eyes to see a blurry hospital room. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus and once his eyes had focused, he looked around his room. He saw the same things he had when he was in the hospital ten years ago. He continued nether the less, searching for anything new, when he met the eyes of another person.

Their eyes...were _breathtakingly_ beautiful. Glasz eyes held his for a moment that felt like forever, yet, it wasn't long enough for Blaine. Suddenly, a nurse came through the door and started a check-up on him. She did her routine quickly and when she was finished, she told him, "It's nice to see you awake, Mr. Anderson. The doctor will be here in about ten minutes to check on you and Mr. Hummel." Then, she was gone.

Blaine closed his eyes to try ease the throbbing of his head that was becoming more noticeable. With a quiet sigh, he felt himself ease into the silence around him, while he started to doze off. But the quiet that had surrounded the room since he had been awake, was suddenly punctured by a man's voice.

"Kurt, since you're going to be here for a while, do you want me to grab things from your apartment? Like clothes, toiletries, anything?"

Another voice, this time a woman, added, "I'll go with him to get your clothes. The poor man can't match an outfit to save a life."

The man grumbled a bit before saying, "Yeah, yeah. Have a laugh. But I'm the one who built his walk-in closet."

"Thanks Dad, Carole. That would great. Could you maybe swing by my work to see if I could finish an outfit on your way to my apartment? Don't look at me like that, Dad. You know I'm going to get bored here, I need something to keep me busy." Another man retorted.

That voice! It was clear, high and piercing. It was beautifully melodic as well. Blaine wanted to open his eyes to sneak a look at the man on the other side of the room, the man with the beautiful voice and even more beautiful eyes.

Blaine opened his eyes just in time to see a fifty something year old man, and what appeared to be his wife, leave the room. He looked back at the man, and was immediately stunned by his pale skin and glasz eyes that seem to shift colors, eyes that were suddenly staring back into his own. Blaine dropped his eyes to his sheets as a light pink blush painted his cheeks.

Suddenly, the voice rang out, clear and crisp.

"Hello stranger. My name is Kurt, care to tell me yours?"

Blaine's eyes flicked up toward the man who spoke. Kurt's face was expectant, so Blaine spoke. "My name is Blaine."

The man, Kurt, gave him a small smile and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Blaine. I just wished it was under better circumstances." Kurt shook his head sadly.

Blaine was spared an answer because a doctor had walked in, ending their conversation. The doctor, Dr. Lawrence, according to his name tag, walked over to Blaine's bed first.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake, Blaine." picked up the chart and riffled through his chart before meeting Blaine's eye. He gave him a warm smile before continuing.

"It seems you got the full impact, no pun intended, of the car accident. From the accident, you had a few injuries, many of which were...troublesome. Other than brain trauma, which it appears you had avoided, your ribs are what concerned me the most. It would seem that a rib punctured your lung again. Since that is the second time your lung had been punctured, we'll have to keep you here to monitor your recovery. Other than that, you've got a broken forearm and some cuts. Nothing that won't heal with time." He turned to leave but recalled something at the last minute, causing him to do a complete turn. "Also, police officers will be here later to question both you and Kurt. About the accident." He clarified before during a final turn and walking towards Kurt's bed. The doctor looked through his chart and nodded to himself a few times before finally putting the chart down without a word. He gave each of them a smile and a nod before walking out.

An itchy silence fell over the two men. Neither knew what to say, so they settled for saying nothing. The silence stayed, untouched, until Kurt's voice shattered the stillness that had surrounded them.

"Do you remember anything? About the accident?" Kurt tacked on when he saw Blaine's confused face.

Blaine gave a slight jerk of his head. "All I remember was that I was driving home and then a car rammed onto me. After that, all I can remember is a lot of pain and darkness. Can you remember?" Blaine hesitantly asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and hesitated. Was Kurt nervous? Why would he be nervous? As he studied Kurt, all Blaine wanted to do was to smooth away the worry lines that had bunched up on his forehead from his question. Blaine shook his head to rid his thoughts and turned his full attention back to Kurt.

"I remember headlights and pain. Nothing else." Kurt finally whispered.

Blaine was about to nudge Kurt into telling him the full truth when his parents walked through the doors.

* * *

Blaine felt like he would almost have a heart attack. He didn't think his parents would come to the hospital after the fight they had, or rather, Blaine and his father had had.

Emily rushed at her son, thrilled to finally see him with his eyes open. She was about to engulf him in a big hug when the look in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were cold and had little flames of anger in them. He reached to hug his mother, but stayed away from his father. It broke Emily's heart to see it, but it wasn't her fight to end.

Blaine wouldn't even _look_ at his father. He was still angry at Andrew. If his father would've just accepted the fact that he was a teacher now, he might have never gotten into an accident. _But if you hadn't gotten into the accident, you wouldn't have met the most stunning man in the world_, a voice in his head whispered. Blaine brush the thought off, he wasn't as angry as he was last night, but he was still mad.

Andrew looked guilty, there was no other was to describe the look on his face. His son made it plain that he was unwelcome. He walked next to his wife and whispered in her ear, "Can you get Blaine to just talk to me? I'll do the rest."

Emily nodded. She knew she couldn't end the fight, but she could start them on the track to forgiveness. After Emily nodded, Andrew smiled a watery, but grateful smile, before he left the room.

Blaine watched the exchange between his parents and how his father walked out. It infuriated him, but at the same time, saddened him. His father didn't _deserve_ the right to walk out, but it made Blaine sad that he did anyway. He walked away from his youngest son. What parent does that? Blaine could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but he refused to let them travel down his face. He looked down to hide his face from his mother, he didn't want he to see him cry.

But his attempt were futile. He felt a soft pressure at the end of his bed and then his mother's soft hand, tugging his chin up to look at her. As she looked at him, he felt a warm tear slide down his cheek. Blaine raised the arm that wasn't broken to wipe it away, only to be stopped by his mother. She gave him a small smile before brushing the tear away. She let her hand fall from his face, only to take his hand. She gripped his hand tightly as she prepared herself to throw herself into the lion's den that was Blaine and Andrew's fight.

"Blaine...you know I love you. Right?" She wait for approval to continue. As soon as Blaine jerked his head yes, she went on. "You know your father loves you too?"

This time, Blaine didn't answer. Deep down, Blaine knew he father loved him, but sometimes, he seriously doubted it. Like when Blaine told him he had gotten a job. Most fathers would be ecstatic, but Andrew, wasn't. Without even thinking about it, words began spilling out of Blaine's mouth.

"I know he has to love me, but there are times when I question him. Ever since I came out, I've been one big disappointment. First it was that I was gay, then it was the report cards, then not playing sports, then music school, then being a teacher! The list goes on and on! And it will get longer and longer until I become straight, go to Harvard, and become a lawyer or a doctor. He's so stuck in his ways, he won't make room for the real me! He had my whole life planned, and he acts like its my fault for living the life _I_ want, not the life _he_ wants." Blaine couldn't go on without bursting into tears.

Emily's heart ached for her son. She admits, as a parent, it's only natural to want to plan your child's life so it could be as perfect as possible. She took a deep breath and looked Blaine in the eyes and said, "Blaine, you have _never_ been a disappointment to _either_ of us. Did your father and I have hopes for you? Yes, we did. As parents, you want your kids to be as successful as possible in life. We wanted life to be easy for you. We wanted you to go to a nice school, get a nice job, meet a nice girl and then have beautiful children. You chose a different path. You _made_ your own path. We tried to follow, but we stumbled along the way. Your father, more than I. You did everything we wanted, but in a different way than we imagined it. You did get into a nice school, but not for business or law, but for music. You got a nice job, not as an CEO, but as a teacher. The only you haven't done, is meeting a nice boy and giving us some grandchildren, but since you're only twenty three, I'll look past it. You never disappointed your father, honey. The only reason he was upset the other day, was because he thought you deserved better than being a teacher. But he got over himself after I told him off." She winked at the end. She paused in her talking to let it sink in.

"Does he still love me?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Emily smiled at her son. "Sweetie, he never stopped."

Blaine took a moment to just breath and think. His mother's words made Blaine reevaluate his father completely. He had been wrong about his father for so long. It was time to make it right.

"Can you get him? I want to talk to him." Blaine asked quietly.

Emily nodded and stood up. She left the room in search of her husband. She found Andrew in a hospital chair, his head in his hands. Emily knelt in front of him and whispered, "Andrew, Blaine wants to talk to you."

Andrew's hands released his head up to look his wife in the face. Emily stood back up and grabbed his hand. Andrew got up from his hiding place and was led by his wife to his son's room.

Blaine waited nervously for his father. He had a lot of things he wanted to say. But when his father came into the room, he forgot everything he wanted to say. All he could do is hold his arms open. His father fell into Blaine's arms, saying things like, "I love you so much," or "Please forgive me." All Blaine could do hold his father as tight as ribs would allow him and whisper, "I love you, too."

Soon, Blaine and his father had to let go. When they did, Emily noticed that they both had tears in their eyes.

Blaine was the first to wipe his tears away and to speak. "Dad, I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have."

His father shook his head."I shouldn't have given you reason to."

Emily watched the scene unfold with tears that threatened to fall. she watched them talk about everything and nothing for another half hour when she caught Blaine yawning. She grasped her husband's hand and said, "Dear, it seems like Blaine is tired, and I know you are as well. Do you want to go home and get some rest? While we're at home, I can grab Blaine some clothes and other things. It that okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, already half asleep. He was so worn out from the physical and emotional stress of the day that he was falling asleep as soon as his parents had left the room. Right before his eyes shut, he caught a pair of glasz eyes looking at him, and then he thought no more.

Kurt was in tears. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but he couldn't help it. On the bright side, he now knew a little more about Blaine, even though most of it broke his heart. In his mind, Kurt kept on replaying the moment when their eyes met just before Blaine fell asleep. It felt just like magic. Blaine's golden honey eyes seemed to make him melt, just with the happy gleam that brightened his whole being when his family was reunited. With the memory stuck on replay, Kurt closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. His dreams, haunted with black curls, tan skin, and golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I can't update everyday now because school is kicking my butt. But anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review! -Mackenzie**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship and Complications

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friendship and Complications**

Kurt woke up from his sleep by the sound of snores. He looked over and saw his father in the chair next to his bed, the source of the snores. He looked for Carole, but she was nowhere to be found. Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine's bed, where Blaine's mother was siting on the edge of the mattress. She was reading the newest copy of Vogue that he hadn't gotten a chance to get his hands on yet. On the cover, was the newly famous actress Adelaide Kane that Kurt simply _loved_. Seeing the new copy, made him want to rouse his father and demand Burt to take him to buy the new magazine. Blaine's mother must have felt his stare when she looked up and caught his eye. Kurt, embarrassed at being caught staring, cast his eyes downwards and tried to focus on anything other than Blaine's mother.

When he risked another glance at the woman, only to see that she was still staring, but this time, she had an amused smile on her face. She gave Kurt a wink and went back to reading her magazine, leaving Kurt quite confused. Kurt focused his eyes downwards, to take a minute to clear the blush from his cheeks.

"So I take it you like Vogue?" A voice asked.

Kurt's head shot up at being addressed. It was Mrs. Anderson who had spoke. Kurt tried to just shrug it off, but Mrs. Anderson wouldn't take silence for an answer.

"Well, do you?" She persisted.

Kurt gave a small nod without making eye contact with Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh, honey, I'm not going to bite. I'm just trying to get a conversation flowing. I figured, we're all going to be here for a while, so why not make a friend? Or would you rather everyone sit in silence?" Mrs. Anderson challenged.

Kurt was a little shocked, but also awed at Mrs. Anderson's sharp wit that had him stumped. _He_ was usually the one delivering the witty remarks. Kurt stumbled over his words when he finally answered.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say." He mumbled.

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "How about telling me your favorite Vogue cover?"

Kurt could've squealed. He could talk Vogue with Carole, but they hadn't gotten a chance to sit down and gossip for almost a year, so in a way, it was a relief to finally just talk to someone. To talk to someone who somewhat understood his passion, other than his family.

"My absolute favorite of copy of Vogue was the one that features Lady Gaga. She's my idol. I just love how expressive she is. I've always admired her for not caving to be who society wanted her to be, like I was." Kurt immediately regretted his last sentence when he saw Mrs. Anderson's curious face.

"Who did society want you to be?" Her eyes alit, hazel, like Blaine's, with curiosity.

"Straight." Kurt said bluntly.

Mrs. Anderson's eyebrows flew to her forehead before a knowing gleam came into her eyes. "Well, all you need to remember is that you aren't alone. Society is a total bitch, but something truly great comes from being yourself. To quote Abraham Lincoln, 'Every man is born an original, sadly, most die copies.' You should feel proud that you're one of few that remained an original. I bet your family feels proud as well. I know that I'm _incredibly_ proud of Blaine."

Kurt nodded along with her words. "I try to be me. But in a world so hateful, it can seem...impossible. And I agree, society is a bitch, but I can be a bitch too. So I guess society has finally met its match." He joked.

Mrs. Anderson laughed at his words. "It would seem so. But enough with these heavy topics, lets talk Vogue!"

For another half hour, Kurt and Mrs. Anderson talked about anything that came to mind. During the half hour, Kurt asked the question that had been on his mind since he had overheard them.

"Mrs. Anderson," He started.

"No, please call me Emily. I feel so old when someone calls me Mrs. Anderson." She interrupted him.

Kurt smiled and continued. "I don't mean to pry, and you can ignore my question if you want, but yesterday, I overheard your family in a argument. It seemed pretty intense, was it resolved or is it still going on?" He asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Anderson, no, _Emily_, nodded. "There was a bit of a riff between my husband and my son that has lasted for years. It all started when he came out. It took some time to adjust, but I got there. My husband, was a little more difficult. He took more time than I had. Unfortunately, it took too long. Blaine started to doubt him. Blaine had started to doubt his father's love for him more and more as each dinner, each conversation, every interaction, grew colder and colder. They got into fights more often, right until Blaine went to the college of his dreams. He graduated and my husband was more proud than he could say, but Blaine never believed me when I told him. Andrew tried to make amends, but he only dug himself deeper. But the day of the accident, they got into a huge fight. Blaine had just told us he had gotten a job. We were so happy, but then Blaine told us it was a teaching job at a high school. I was thrilled that he had found a job in a field he loves, but Andrew, was less enthusiastic. He thought that Blaine deserved more than just a teaching job, and my husband doesn't keep his opinions silent. He and Blaine yelled at each other until they were red in the face and their voices were hoarse. Eventually, Blaine just left. I confronted Andrew to force some sense in him afterwards. Right after I did, we got the call that Blaine was here." She sniffled.

Kurt was blown away. She and her husband, based of the one time he saw , seemed like such accepting people.

"Kurt, please don't think badly of me or my husband. We were _those_ parents. The parents who planned the entire life of their child, but," she laughed quietly. "Blaine was never one for obeying those who threaten to oppress him and his dreams. That's what we get, I suppose. We raised him to voice his needs, desires, and opinions; to be headstrong. But we also raised him to be a gentleman, which he is, no worries there. But along the road, I think we lost each other. I tried to redeem myself quickly,so I could earn his love and trust back and I was successful. My husband, however, Blaine took over a decade to forgive him. He gets that from me. I can hold a grudge forever." She laughed a little louder this time before bowing her head, as she wiped a tear that had spilled over.

Kurt was rendered speechless again. This woman, no, the family, was a mystery, a complete opposite to his own. "Emily, I can't say there is only one person to put the blame on because, in my opinion, you all had some share of the blame. I can empathize with Blaine more because coming out it is a difficult thing, _especially_ when a parent doesn't approve. It sucks, a lot. I was lucky enough to avoid that. I don't have anything of my own to compare to your experience, but I can tell you, it's really admirable and amazing that your husband is trying to reach out to Blaine. Some parents throw their kids out into the streets and never see them again."

Emily looked relieved that Kurt didn't judge her or her family. She had left the social circle after rumors started about her family, (mainly about Blaine) to _escape_ the judgmental looks. She had _hated_ the look of disgust on the ladies of the circle faces, it made her sick. She looked back up at Kurt. _He would be a good match for Blaine_, she mused. _I already saw them looking at each, so it's not entirely out of the question_.

Kurt was waiting for Emily to look up again before speaking, when he was interrupted by coughing that came from her son's bed.

Blaine hadn't woken up, but he was coughing heavily. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he was coughing harder than ever. It didn't look like he was even breathing. _He's suffocating_, Kurt realized. At that thought, Kurt felt a stab at his heart, he barely know this man, but he felt connected to him.

An alarm on one of the monitor went off, and within a minute, a few nurses and a doctor charged through the door. They hurried around the bed. Two nurses grabbed hold of Emily, who was slowly becoming hysterical at seeing her son start to die. The nurses tried to calm her as Blaine was whisked away from them. Emily collapsed to the floor, crying out for her son. Just watching the scene broke Kurt's heart. If there ever was a moment when he believed in a God, it would be now. He prayed to anyone who would listen, to keep Blaine alive.

* * *

Emily paced around the room. Her son was in surgery, _again_. According to , Blaine's ribs had gotten too strained and was pressing on his lungs, causing him to slowly suffocate. After the doctors had told her Blaine was going into surgery, she had called Andrew and demanded that he get his butt to the hospital immediately or she would castrate him. Needless to say, he got there in record time, sparing himself from injury. He had just left to get his wife something to eat, when Emily started pacing.

_They said he should be fine_, she reminded herself. Even though she knew deep down that he would be fine, she still worried. Her pacing increased as a doctor started walking towards her. Her heart clenched tightly, as she watched him come closer and closer...only to walk past her. She let out a cry of frustration once she thought the doctor was far enough away to not hear her. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to come face to face with her husband. She let out a tiny breath of relief that it was Andrew and not a doctor to deliver the news of Blaine. Even though she wanted to know, she couldn't prepare herself for the worst. No parent ever could. No parent _should_. She stared blankly at the cup of whatever that Andrew held out to her. She shook her head in denial, and continued to pace.

Andrew watched Emily pace. He wanted to do something, but he knew better than to disturb a worried mother that is on the brink of panic. He was worried about Blaine, of course he was! He wanted the doctor to come out and tell them, "He's okay," more than anything in the world. Andrew went back to watching him pace to distract himself form his thoughts. That plan didn't work out so well because his wife's pacing only increased his worries. Unable to keep watching Emily pace, he grabbed his wife's hand and steered her to a pair of chairs in front of Blaine's room. He sat them down, but didn't let to of her hand. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He would've tried to convince her that Blaine would be okay, but he knew it would just sound like he was trying to convince himself as well as her. So he settled for holding her hand for dear life.

* * *

Kurt wasn't panicking. Nope, not panicking at all. He just felt jumpy. For no reason at all. Nope. It definitely wasn't because the curly haired, hazel eyed, tan skinned, beauty that he was sharing his room with could die. Nope, not that. Kurt fidgeted for what seemed like the thousandth time. His father had woken up a while ago but Burt had felt his stomach rumbling, so he was at the cafeteria to satisfy his hunger. Kurt picked his nails, a habit he had never broke, in agitation. He grabbed he piece of clothing he was working on before he got into the accident, and tried to continue the pattern. He tried to focus for a few minutes, but he kept on screwing up his stitching. He threw down his piece and massaged his temples. He waited a few minutes before slowly picking up his piece and trying again. He managed to get a little done, but eventually just gave up due to the stiffness of his sprained wrist. He rubbed his wrist to get the throbbing to stop, but to no avail. He settled for worrying and the persistent throbbing that continued until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Andrew and Emily waited. They clung to the hope that their son was okay. It had been two hours since Blaine had entered surgery, and and the hours increased, their hope decreased. As the third hour crept upon them, a doctor came down the hallway. The Andersons raised their heads, hoping for anything. This time the doctor stopped in front of them, his face unreadable.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" He asked in a flat voice.

They nodded in confirmation.

"We have an update on your son, Blaine."

Andrew squeezed his wife's hand even more tightly. Emily squeezed his hand in return. Together, they hoped for the best.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger. I had an internal debate whether to make it a cliffhanger or not. Well, you know what side won. Thanks for reading. So please, review, favorite, or follow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Personal Favorites & Stories

**A/N: Just a little warning, there is a spoiler from "Divergent." FYI**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Personal Favorites and Personal Stories**

Emily's breath started to quicken, as the doctor fumbled with a few papers, fearing the worst. The doctor finally found the paper he was looking for and pulled out of the clipboard. He looked at it for a minute before speaking.

"It would seem that about three hours ago, you son went into surgery, is that correct?" He asked.

Emily nodded worriedly.

"Your son's doctor ran a few test to determine the complication that occurred, correct?" He asked again.

Emily nodded again, getting a little irritated at having to confirm the things she already knew. All she wanted, was to know that her Blaine was okay.

"According to Dr. Lawrence, a rib was putting too much strain on his lungs, causing him to suffocate, correct?" His tone was neutral, as he asked his questions.

Emily wanted to give him her best bitch glare, but she restrained herself to just give him a stiff nod.

"As it turns out, your son, Blaine, his condition was a little more severe than we originally thought. We took him for X-rays when we discovered that a few ribs were healing the wrong way, due to being set the incorrect way. Unfortunately, in order to set his ribs right, we had to break his ribs again. Rest assured, we gave him medication so he would be asleep through the process, as well as some morphine, just in case. The process went smoothly and Blaine should be rolled back into his room any minute now." Then, without another word, he left.

Emily could feel the tears make their way down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy, and relief. And all the emotions that had been bottled up for what seemed like forever, tried to escape her throat, only to come out as a mix of choked up sounds. Emily buried her head in her hands to hide her face, which probably had makeup running down it. She felt an arm slip around her shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. She turned her head a little to give a small smile to her husband, who too, had a few tears streaming down his face. For the two parents who had just had their world turned upside down, hearing that their Blaine was okay, it felt like the world had finally realigned itself.

* * *

Kurt was watching the Andersons from his bed. He had saw the doctor approach them and he knew this was the moment._ Life or death_, he joked harshly in his head. Then the doctor moved his mouth, obviously speaking. He saw Emily nodding at his words and the doctor asking more questions and Emily nodding her head again. Then, the doctor was gone. Kurt looked back at Emily, and it looked like she was crying. That could only mean one thing: Blaine was gone. Something inside Kurt broke and he felt like he had lost someone he loved. It was ridicules for Kurt to feel that way, but it was what it was. Kurt felt his breathing start to climb as he tried to wrap his head around it. After listening to Emily's tale of everything Blaine went through, it seemed as if Blaine could withstand pretty much anything. Clearly, that wasn't the case. Kurt watched, as Emily and her husband stood up and embraced, their faces hidden in each others shoulder. He saw their love radiating for each other, stronger than ever, now that they had lost their son. Kurt's heart went out to them, but for the moment, Kurt was trying not to shed his own tears. He tilted his head down to mourn as privately as possible when he heard a knock. He forced his eyes up to see who it was and saw that it was Emily. She had mascara down her face, as well as tear tracks. Behind her, was her husband, also with tear tracks. This felt like the moment where Emily was going to break it to him.

For a selfish moment, Kurt hoped that father felt bad. Even though Emily told him that all was forgiven, Kurt felt like Blaine's father had a helping hand in his son's death. _He_ drove Blaine to leave after a fight, to get hit by a car, to break his ribs, to eventually suffocate. While Kurt was occupying his vicious thoughts, Emily walked over to his bed and sat at the edge.

"Kurt, we just got word about Blaine." She whispered brokenly.

Her voice sounded like she had just signed Blaine death certificate. So dead, so cold, but with a flicker of something Kurt couldn't identify.

"Apparently, his ribs weren't set properly, so he had to get surgery. The doctor came back with the results a few minutes ago." She took a deep breath, as if saying it aloud, would mean that there was no going back. "He's okay." She started crying, but with a smile plastered on her face.

Kurt felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest for Blaine was alive! He felt like jumping out of his bed and dancing, but since he was in no shape for jumping or dancing, he had to settle for a smile that could've outshone the sun.

"He's fine?" Kurt whispered.

Emily nodded, still crying. "He should be back here any minute now. I know that you two don't really know each other too well, but I know that you guys will be friends soon enough, so I thought I should tell you. Judging from that smile, I take it you're happy?" She asked, trying to wipe her face.

Kurt nodded, happy was an understatement. "Yeah, you could say that." He muttered.

At that moment, a nurse walked in, saying, "We have your delivery, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." She gave them a wink before her and another nurse eased Blaine and his bed into the room.

Emily almost broke her neck trying to get to Blaine. As soon as she reached him, she grabbed his hand, holding on for dear life. Kurt smiled at Emily, he knew that she was just being a mother. His mother would come running if she heard him so much as sniffle. His smile decreased a minuscule amount when he saw Mr. Anderson take his other hand. But Kurt tried to let it go, for Blaine was okay now.

* * *

Blaine was pretty sure the universe had it out for him. One minute, he was fine, the next, total disaster. He was just sleeping when, BAM! He wakes up, unable to breath. Blaine had felt his lungs seize up as well as his throat closing, before getting rushed out of his room. He could remember the surgery room, he could remember the numb feeling, but most of all, he could remember the faces of those who were in his room most clearly. He could still hear his mother calling out for him, right up until he was put under. He could see her terrified eyes more than he would care to remember. He also vividly remembered Kurt. Kurt had looked so scared, so terrified of what could happened. Blaine was determined to never see that face again, so before he was knocked out, he made a promise to himself to try to get to know Kurt, whatever it took. He could just tell, he and Kurt would be amazing friends. As the doctor pulled a mask over his face, he shut his eyes, and fell under a deep slumber, lungs still tingling with fire.

Blaine woke up a few hours after his surgery, feeling better than he ever had before. The pressure on his lungs had evaporated, making each breath a breeze. His eyes traveled around the room, looking for anyone to occupy his attention for a few minutes. His mother was in a chair besides his bed, her hand clasped to his. His father was in the same position on his left side, slumped in chair, holding on to his other hand. For a minute, he let it sink in. He was surrounded and loved by his mother and father. Blaine thought this was the best feeling in the world, the only thing that would make the picture complete was his older brother, Cooper.

However, Cooper was doing who knows what who knows where. Last time Blaine talked to him, Cooper was hyped about some acting job. As much as Blaine loved his brother, he had a feeling acting wasn't his brother's true passion. Blaine pushed his thoughts about his brother away in favor of savoring the moment while he could. He closed his eyes, totally content for the first time in his life.

* * *

When Kurt was sure Blaine had fallen asleep again, he pulled out his sewing to work on it and get some thinking done. Kurt had wanted to talk to Blaine, but Blaine's expression, silenced him. His eyes were filled with a childlike joy, so innocent, so...pure. Kurt had grown up with an accepting family, so he couldn't truly empathize with Blaine, but he was happy for the family reunion just for the new sparkle that lit up Blaine's eyes. Kurt checked his sewing for mistakes, and found a few, so he hurried to fix it with the thoughts still churning inside his brain. As he fixed his piece, he thought about his father. What if his father hadn't been accepting? Where would he be now? The mere thought made Kurt shudder. He could have easily slipped into a copy of Blaine's life. Kurt looked down at his stitchings and heaved a great sigh. He had fixed his errors, but now, he wasn't feeling his creative juices flowing. He put his piece to the side and picked up his book. He looked back over to Blaine's bed for a moment to see his parents start to wake. They each got up at their own pace, saying something about coffee, before disappearing. He drew his eyes back to his book and started to read.

Recently, he had started reading the book, "Divergent." Kurt was only about ten chapters in, and he already fell in love with it. He was just getting past the part where Tris and Tobias finally kiss in the chasm. He knew they were going to get together, but it still made his heart swoon. Kurt looked over at Blaine, wondering if Blaine had ever read the any of the same books as Kurt had. Since Kurt was a total bookworm, he knew that there was a decent chance. Kurt continued until a somewhat unfamiliar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is that Divergent?" He asked.

Kurt looked up, already knowing that it was Blaine. "Yeah, have you ever read it?" He asked.

Blaine nodded eagerly. "I've read both Divergent and Insurgent. But I haven't read Allegiant yet. Have you read the whole series?" Kurt noticed the child in Blaine reappeared, not so subtly.

Kurt shook his head regretfully. "Not yet. I just started the first book a week or two ago. I didn't even _know_ there were two other books!"

Blaine gasped in mock horror. "How did you not know?! Divergent has been huge for months now! You _need_ to read the whole series, it's amazing! Have you heard of The Mortal Instruments?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, just as eager as Blaine was now. "Of course I know The Mortal Instruments! Who doesn't? I love those books! And don't mock me for just catching wind of Divergent! I take my time with books, I can't be rushed." He glared, mockingly.

Blaine stuck his tongue at Kurt, once again showing his childlike ways. "Well I guess it's time to admit... I've only read the first four." Blaine's shoulders hunched, preparing for the blow.

Kurt almost shouted. "WHAT?! And you get on my case about not finishing Divergent! How can you live with yourself?" Kurt sighed dramatically.

Blaine laughed, and Kurt felt his stomach swoop at his laugh. Blaine's laugh was contagious, and it made Kurt want to laugh. But mostly, it made him want to discover more of Blaine. Which is what he planned to remedy immediately.

"Any other books you like?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave him a nod. "Have you ever read Harry Potter?"

Kurt gave him his best "bitch please" face and answered in an offended tone. "Who hasn't read Harry Potter? It practically defined our generation! 'There isn't a child in our world who doesn't know his name'!"

Blaine grin spread wider. He was liking Kurt more and more. "Tell that to my brother. He has never read Harry Potter, even after I basically shoved it up his nose for the most of our childhood. Sadly, that's his mistake, and no matter how I tried, he refused to even open the book. I could never really understand why. However, I stopped pestering him when he was sixteen after he threatened to burn my books." Blaine's nose crinkled in clear distaste for his brother's attitude toward Harry Potter.

Kurt laughed lightly. He didn't know Blaine had a brother, but as Kurt thought about it, he could see it. He could see a baby Blaine trailing after an older sibling, his eyes filled with awe. Maybe even dragging a little teddy bear behind him. The picture he had created in his head made him want to giggle, but Kurt managed to hold it in. To distract himself, Kurt asked, "What's your brother's name, and what is he like?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "His name is Cooper and he is a lot like me, but at the same time, very different. I love my brother, sure, but he can be...conceited. For most of my childhood, I idolized him. After all, he was my big brother, and what kid doesn't want to follow in their sibling's footsteps? But, in time, I got over my brother, even though he never got over himself. From what I remember, he has dark, wavy hair, unlike me, and light brown eyes. We resemble each other slightly, but it's not completely obvious. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him in person for about five years. But every once in a while, he calls to check up on me." Blaine finished with a small smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile in return. The pair of boys continued their questioning and answering until a nurse came to check on them. As soon as the nurse had finished her check up and left, the two resumed their conversation, with renewed interest.

* * *

Outside the room, Emily, Andrew, Burt, and Carole, watched the two boys continue their flirtatious banter. Yeah, in the perspective of the parents, it was pure flirt. To the kids, it was "talking." Whatever it was, they all could agree on one thing; Blaine and Kurt were going to be great friends, maybe even more. But the adults all agreed that they could tease their kids later, so they went to stretch their legs some more, as well as give Kurt and Blaine some more private time.

Kurt and Blaine uncovered more about each other with every question. Kurt learned that Blaine loved bow ties, musicals, music, instruments, learning anything, and usually slicked back his hair with gel. When Kurt had learned of how his hair was tortured, he vowed to persuade Blaine to let his curls stay free.

Blaine had found out that Kurt loved fashion, fashion designers, musicals, Broadway, and that he once dreamed of being on Broadway, but he then he found his true passion in sewing.

Blaine and Kurt continued laughing and talking until a knock caused their eyes to break apart to see who it was. As soon as Blaine locked eyes on the stranger at the door, his jaw dropped.

"Is that really you, Cooper?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt took a good look at the stranger, without a doubt that that was Blaine's brother. Cooper had come back.

* * *

**A/N: I decide to keep Cooper in. I know other stories take him out, but I felt like he was needed. Anyway, another cliffhanger! And I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while.**** Please review, follow, and favorite! Also, can you tell what my favorite books are? **


	7. Chapter 7: Reopening Old Wounds

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, too much crap going on and writer's block is the cause. Also, Glee was on! **

_Disclaimer: I take no ownership for anything._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reopening Old Wounds**

Cooper was _exactly_ like Blaine had described him. He had the dark wavy hair and the light brown eyes that Blaine has said he had, but what Blaine didn't mention was how he was taller than Blaine, and they shared a similar face. Kurt could imagine that when Cooper had been younger, he could've passed as Blaine if you crossed your eyes a bit.

And speaking of Blaine, his face was so shocked, it was almost funny. His whole body had been frozen as soon as he locked eyes on his brother. The same brother that he hadn't seen in years.

The said brother was now walking towards Blaine's bed, all smiles and laughter, as if he had never been gone. One thing that Kurt was sure of, was that Cooper's appearance would bring a whole new round of trouble to be thrown in their path aimed to try to make them stumble.

To say Blaine was shocked, was the understatement of the century. His estranged brother was back for whatever reason. Blaine tried to speak, but nothing came out. Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, locking eyes with him for split second, before Cooper spoke.

"Look sharp, Blainey-Bear. Don't want to get hurt again. Especially since you just found yourself a boyfriend." Cooper ended in an annoying sing-song voice.

Blaine, of course, had no reply. What could you say to your estranged brother that would pop into your life only when he had thought his little brother was dead? Nothing came to mind. Blaine just stared at Cooper, who was visually becoming a little uncomfortable with the two men staring at him. The Cooper who wasn't fazed by anything, the Cooper who would argue with his father about him, the Cooper who had later abandoned his little brother was now the Cooper who suddenly dropped into his brother's life with no warning and no reasons, whatsoever. Of course. It was _Cooper_.

Then, it _really_ hit Blaine, it was Cooper. The Cooper that was _supposed_ to be his brother, was right in front of him. Suddenly, Blaine knew _exactly_ want he wanted to say. And for once in Blaine's life, he really didn't give a damn about what Cooper would think of him after he said his piece.

"Who the _hell_ are you, to waltz right into my life, as if nothing had ever happened, as if there wasn't bad blood between us? I don't know what little fantasy world you've built up in you head, but here's a reality check for you; you abandoned me. You broke my trust, lied to my face, tormented me, and then left me without a second thought. A _real_ brother wouldn't do that, hell, a _real_ man wouldn't do that. You are neither a brother nor a man. So don't try to be something you're not, it's not worth the effort, even if you were to make any." Blaine took a steadying breath before continuing. "If that was your plan, to 'reconnect', then throw me away like an old newspaper, don't even try. Don't fake a relationship to prove to yourself that you were a good brother or a good man, or to prove to our parents that we're all a big happy family again, because guess what? We never were, and we never will be. So thanks for your so-called, 'concern,' but I would rather you take your concern and shove it." Blaine finished with a relish, as well as a little out of breath.

Cooper was... well, he had a mix of emotions swirling through him. At first, anger. He was angry at Blaine for voicing the truth, when Cooper had evaded it for years successfully. But then, Cooper realized that he wasn't angry with Blaine, but with himself. He had failed his brother. With that thought, brought a wave of sadness crashing over him, wiping away any trace of anger as well as bringing a strong assurance of failure. He failed the one person he was supposed to look after. That's what brothers were _meant_ to do, to protect and love, no matter what. And he had failed miserably. But the worse part wasn't admitting it to himself, but to hear Blaine confirm it. That was the nail to the head for Cooper. Cooper's struggled for anything to say in his defense, but couldn't come up with anything, because Blaine had said nothing but the truth. Even if Cooper could say a word, a high pitched, melodic voice would've cut him off.

"I think you should leave." The stranger on the other bed said, gently, but with the undertone that told Cooper he had no other opinion than to listen and do what the voice told him.

Cooper hung his head, and proceeded to walk out, only hesitating slightly to look back at Blaine, his face contorted with guilt, before he turned towards the door and left.

Kurt's eyes snapped back to Blaine as soon as Cooper was out of sight. Blaine looked...lost. Blaine's eyes were still on the door, but misty, as if he couldn't really grasp what had happened. Or maybe Blaine didn't _want_ to acknowledge the fact that his brother had left again.

For a split-second, Kurt worried that sending Cooper away was a horrible mistake, but as soon Kurt saw Blaine move his head to look down at his hands, Kurt knew he had done the right thing. Cooper had hurt Blaine in numerous ways over the years, but this was probably the most painful one for Blaine. He had walked out on his brother once again, after almost dying. Kurt wanted to get up and comfort Blaine, but he still had a sprained ankle, so that eliminated any chance of walking. Kurt was settling for silence, when Blaine spoke up.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Kurt tried to catch Blaine's eye before he replied, but Blaine was still looking at his hands. "For what?" Kurt asked.

"For telling him to leave, when I...couldn't." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt looked at the door, almost expecting to see Cooper still there, but he was gone. "Blaine, even though I know nothing about your brother, I have a feeling that he'll come back. Why he even came here, is a mystery, but you have to realize that he could come back into your life. I'm not saying he will, I'm saying he might. So, just prepare yourself for it by whatever means you feel necessary. If you want to yell, fine. Go right ahead. If you want to cry, do it. If you just want to sulk and hate the world and your brother, I'm not stopping you. Do whatever you think is best." Kurt finished.

Blaine had finally looked Kurt in the eyes right before the tears started cascading down Blaine's face. Kurt, more than anything, wanted to wipe away the tears, but he knew that this was what Blaine needed for the moment. Kurt looked around for a sort of transportation, when his eyes landed on a wheel chair beside his bed. _Injuries be damned_, Kurt thought. Kurt braced himself for the pain, as he shifted his body towards the wheelchair.

Yep, there was pain, a lot of pain in fact. Searing ribs and a throbbing wrist and ankle to be specific. But Kurt gritted his teeth and continued. After a few minutes of struggle, Kurt had managed to get seated in the chair. With his good ankle, he managed to push himself backwards over to Blaine's bunk, where Blaine had a shocked, but awe filled face. Tears were still streaming down Blaine's cheeks, but Kurt was content to just ignore it for a moment, still on a high of victory from getting up (sorta). Kurt shifted until he could talk face to face with Blaine, still adjusting to the wheelchair. He managed to turn his chair a little before giving up and making due with what he had. Kurt fidgeted for a few moments before looking back at Blaine. Blaine seemed calm, aside from his tears. His body language breathed out tranquility, but his eyes are what held the real emotion. His golden eyes were swimming in tears that covered up the hurt, anger, sadness, and disappointment that lied beneath. But Kurt saw through the tears, he could really see Blaine's emotions. Kurt was hesitant about giving comfort, for he hadn't known Blaine for long, but the look that was on Blaine's face made his heart override his brain. His heart ached for a form of physical contact, of any kind. But his head did have a say apparently, because Kurt only took Blaine's hand, instead of wiping away the tears, as his heart longed to do. Kurt silently rejoiced that he was holding Blaine's hand, even if it was only for comfort. Blaine's hand was a little rough, but at the same time, smooth. His grip wasn't too tight or too loose. Automatically, their fingers slotted together, as if their hand were made to held together.

But Kurt couldn't dwell on the maybes of his future, for Blaine needed him. The tears had slowed some, but hadn't completely stopped. Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's hand before rubbing circles with his thumb. Blaine let of a little sniffle before wiping his nose on the back of his hand. The gesture made Kurt want to scold him like he had done many times when Finn did the same thing, but he couldn't find the heart to. All Kurt could do was clutch Blaine's hand tighter as he lost Blaine's gaze.

"He was the one who did it." Blaine whispered.

Kurt tilted his head, clearly not understanding. "He did what, Blaine?" Kurt asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes again, before continuing. "It was a holiday with a lot of family, when he did it. I had just come out to my parents and Cooper, about two month prior, when he just announced, to my entire, close and extended, family that I was gay."

* * *

Kurt let out an audible gasp. _Now_ he could really understood the depth of anger the Blaine held against his brother. Cooper and told everybody his brother's most personal secret, as if it was nothing. Coming out was hard enough, but for someone to out you, was more horrible, but in a completely different way. The secret that was once yours, was now put out into the world, without someone thinking about how it would affect you.

"He outed me, to the people I loved, and I had no idea how they would react." Blaine continued, his voice starting to become shaky. "My family was shocked, with reason, of course. According to everybody I've ever met, I'm a ladies man, which is strange since I'm gay, but that's off the point. Most were okay with it, in fact, they completely supported my choice of loving whoever I wanted." Blaine took a breath, but didn't continue.

Kurt squeezed his hand a little, before gently saying, "But what else? If everybody was accepting, you wouldn't be so angry at Cooper." Kurt probed cautiously.

"When I was little, my grandfather on my father's side, spoiled my brother and I. He loved us with all of his heart. When Cooper told everybody I was gay, he wouldn't talk to me anymore. He wouldn't even be in the same room. It broke my heart, because I loved him so much. But a couple years ago, I finally cornered him and forced him to talk to me. He told me that I had changed too much, that I wasn't his grandson anymore, that he didn't love me anymore." After the last sentence, Blaine started cry more heavily than he had before, as well as gasping, mixed with the crying.

Kurt tried to sooth Blaine as best as he could. With the hand that wasn't holding on to Blaine's hand, Kurt reached as far as he could, to wipe away the tears. Kurt managed to remove a few, but more kept on coming. Kurt continued the pattern of wiping tears and holding Blaine's hand until Blaine's crying and breathing returned to a manageable amount. But now, Blaine wouldn't look at Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "you have every right to hold onto your anger, for Cooper has betrayed you in the worst way possible. _I_ wouldn't forgive him, but you aren't me, so the choice will be up to you, no one can take that from you. Take all the time you need, it's a big decision, so choose whatever you want. Don't try to please anyone, but yourself. Okay?" Kurt ended.

Blaine nodded along to Kurt's words. Blaine looked up to see Kurt closer than he was expecting. Their faces were barely a foot apart. Kurt could _feel_ tension between them. Kurt could also feel the longing to eliminate the space that separated them, to just press his lips to Blaine's. Unconsciously, Kurt licked his lips as they both started to shift closer.

Outside their room, the sound of a glass shattering broke their trance that had captivated them. Each boy shifted away and avoided looking at each other for a few moments. Then Blaine spoke, shattering the still silence.

"Thank you again. " He murmured.

"I didn't do anything." Kurt responded.

"Yeah, you did. You listened. I told you my story, and you don't look at me like I'm a wounded puppy. That hasn't been the case in a long time, if ever. Don't get me wrong, my mom was, and still is, amazing at listening, but when ever I start to bad mouth someone, she tunes out. My dad, he...wasn't the listening type back then and since Cooper was the problem, he was out, and it was too personal to tell my friends. So you are the only person to really hear the story and understand it. No one else ever did that for me. So thank you, Kurt." Blaine countered, his hazel eyes shining.

Kurt felt the blush creep upon his cheeks. All he could say was, "I'm glad I listened. But I'm confused." Kurt frowned. "If the story was too personal to share with friends, than what am I?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine smiled, _truly_ smiled. A smile that lit up his eyes as well as the room.

"Well, I guess that would make us _best_ friends." He said. "If that's okay with you, Kurt." He added on an afterthought.

Kurt could feel the smile sneaking up on his face, so he didn't brother trying to hide it. He smiled just as brightly as Blaine had, because being best friends with Blaine, brought a huge grin to his face for no reason.

Kurt nodded. "Of course we can be best friends. I would be insane to deny a best friend title with you! Now we have to create a secret handshake, a flag, a code..." Kurt started to ramble off.

Blaine started laughing. He laughed so hard, his ribs started hurting. Kurt, seeing Blaine laughing, made him want to join in. They both sat there, just laughing together, and for the first time in _either_ of their lives, it felt right. The laugh didn't subside for a few minutes, but when it did, the two best friend squeezed each other's hands just a little bit tighter, holding on to each other as best as they could.

* * *

Outside the room, and out of sight, Cooper Anderson watched them. Cooper couldn't help but to swoon a little when he saw his little brother so smitten with the little Kurtie. And if Cooper was seeing things right, it seems little Kurtie was smitten with Blainey-Bear. The love in the air was thick, and a little bit of lust was mixed in there as well. Cooper sighed quietly. Kurt is good for Blaine, he thought. Kurt certainly seemed that way after the way he handled Blaine. He listened to Blaine and didn't disregard his feelings in anyway. Kurt even got Blaine to laugh, which Cooper hadn't heard in years. Sure, he had called his brother so often, but those phone calls were usually tense and short, so Cooper only had an estimate on how Blaine was. Turns out, Blaine had been worse off than he thought. Way worse. Their father had beat him down with every disagreement they had, and Cooper didn't know. He had heard the arguments that Blaine had had with their father, but Cooper always brushed it off.

"Cooper?" A voice behind him asked.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought sourly as he turned towards the voices.

Indeed, it was his father that had spoke. He was accompanied by his mother and two others he didn't recognize. Cooper kept his face neutral, but his eyes were full of fire, aimed directly at his father. Andrew looked Cooper directly in the eye when he spoke

"We didn't know you were coming." Andrew spoke, with a coldness layering in his voice.

Cooper stared at his father for a few moments before speaking, his voice just as cold as his father's.

"Mother called. She told me. Now, if you don't mind, father," He made a face at the word, "I would like to speak to you, _alone_." Cooper said through his teeth.

Andrew gave his older son a curt nod and followed him to an empty room down the hall. Emily, Carole, and Burt watched the exchange in silence, not daring to speak. The silence didn't last long, for the door to the room the two men had entered had slammed closed, making the others flinched.

Emily took a deep breath, not sure who would come alive. Her husband and both of her sons had a stubbornness that was completely irrational that often got them into trouble. Emily shook her head clear of the thoughts and went to enter her son's room, hoping that her husband and son had the decently to yell as quietly as they could, but then again, she knew it was false hope.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this chapter took forever to get done. Sorry about that, but if I ever give up, I'll let you know, but I will never give up! At most, it will take two weeks to update. But this past week, I have marching band crap, so I had no free time. But please, review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fire Within

**A/N: Enjoy! Since I got a snow day and I am now off from school, here's something to make your day a little better! I also fixed previous chapters so the story made more sense.**

_Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas, is Glee! Oh wait, it's not Christmas, so that means I don't own Glee. Darn it!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fire Within**

Cooper was angry. No, he was _pissed_. Why? Oh, it just that he found out about how his father was the sole reason that Blaine almost died. So, yeah, Cooper was pissed. But since he had a shred of self control still alive, he led his father to an empty hospital room, not even bothering to hide his fuming. Cooper opened the door and gestured that his father should proceed before him. Andrew walked past him, stiff and as cold as a statue. Cooper followed, just as stiffly, before slamming the door shut. The rattling of the door still rings in Cooper's ears, as he turns towards his father, hell bent on getting even for Blaine.

* * *

Emily, Carole, and Burt walked into the boys' hospital room, only to see Blaine on his bed, and Kurt beside him in a wheelchair. Emily was surprised to see Kurt up and about, but what was more surprising, as well as heart-warming, was seeing the two men grasping each other's hand. Clearly meant as a sign of comfort, but to Emily, it was a sign of a possible future for Blaine. After being put through hell and back, that was all Emily could hope for her son. Emily continued walking to the other side of Blaine's bed, across from Kurt. She grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it near to her son and sat down so she wouldn't get tired. She gave a small smile towards Kurt before getting a look at her son. Blaine seemed fine, but Emily had fooled by Blaine's acting skills before, so she was a little skeptical. Emily searched Blaine's eyes for any trace of negativity, but she found none, in fact, he had a glow around him. For first time, in a long time, Blaine was completely happy. Emily was positive of it. His eyes and body language told her that much.

Burt took a seat next to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, bud. I'm proud of you." Burt whispered in Kurt's ear. In response, Kurt gave his father a wide smile, for he was proud of himself as well. Burt patted his back as Carole sat on Burt's other side, she too, was astonished and proud of Kurt. Carole looked at the two men, trying to get a reading on them. There was a tension between them, but there was also this complete ease they had that overrode the tension. Carole had never seen anything quite like it before, but it was a welcome change. Carole's eyes took in the scene that was before her, this time as an observer, and it seemed completely normal and perfect. The Hummels and the two Andersons were flowing together like the families had done it for centuries. Carole's eyes traveled over to Emily, she too, was enjoying the moment. Emily tore her eyes away from the families to meet Carole's. Just like Carole, Emily's eyes were shining with a new spark of hope.

Blaine was smack in the middle of the families. Everyone was crowding his bed, but he didn't mind. It felt so warm and comforting, like a family should be, but in the way his family could never manage to perfect.

Speaking of Blaine's family, it sounded like Andrew and Cooper had finally started the shouting part of their "conversation." The two voices were starting to echo down the hall and into the room. Blaine looked up at his mother, expecting an explanation. She gave him a small smile and a shake of her head, but no explanation. Blaine tore his eyes away from his mother, focusing on the voices, trying to make out what they were saying, but to no avail. He gathered nothing from the voices. Since his father wasn't present, he must be one of the voices, Blaine reasoned. The second voice, that's what troubled him. No doctor or nurse would argue with his father, so who could it be? A horrible thought struck Blaine. No, it couldn't be. Could it? No way in hell it was his brother. No. His brother had torn Blaine apart, so why on earth would he be fighting his father?

During Blaine's inter monologue, the voices had gotten loud enough to be able to tell who was who, and to Blaine horror, he was right. It was Cooper. Cooper was fighting against his father. Blaine had never heard his father and Cooper fight over anything. Blaine looked back up to the people around him, and no one would meet his eyes. Everyone, including Kurt, was looking at their hands or around the room. Emily got up hastily from her chair to close the door before it got any louder, preventing Blaine from hearing any part of the shouting match. Blaine was going to protest, but then stopped, remembering that his mother had never done anything that wasn't in his best interest. Blaine kept his eyes on his mother as she sat back down, still wanting an explanation. She squirmed in her seat before trying to look anywhere but at Blaine. She managed to avoid his eyes for a minute or two, before the guilt got the better of her and met her son's eyes. Emily and Blaine stared at each other, both determined to win. Ultimately, it was Blaine that won, so Emily had to pay up with the truth.

"Your father and your brother wanted to... _speak_ to each other. Obviously, their speaking is a little loud, but nothing to be worried about." Emily tried to explain cautiously. Emily looked towards the Hummels, but the looks they gave her clearly said they had no idea how to go about the topic. Burt cleared his throat, his eyes on Kurt.

"Kurt, do you want to go down to the cafeteria with me and Carole? You must be hungry." His voice was more like a command rather than a suggestion, so Kurt nodded, completely aware of his father's intentions. Burt and Carole got up from their chair, each of them giving Emily a look before opening the door and starting to wheel Kurt away. Burt wheeled Kurt out of the room while Carole closed the door softly behind her, cutting off Kurt's view of Blaine. Burt wheeled Kurt down the hall, pointy ignoring the shouting, until they passed the room that the shouting originated from. As they passed the room, Burt abruptly stopped. Burt set his jaw, and walked back to the door and knocked loudly. The shouting dimmed and the door opened, revealing a red faced Mr. Anderson. Burt put up his hand, silencing whatever Mr. Anderson had opened his mouth to say and told him, "Andrew, I say this in the best possible way; calm the fuck down. We could hear you and your son from Blaine's room. If you want to continue, continue quietly." Burt said bluntly.

Andrew nodded, his face turning from a bright red, to a light pink over the course of the conversation. Andrew looked back into the room, debating. "We'll be done in a few minutes. Sorry we yelled." He said quietly.

Carole had been listening to the conversation and decided to speak up. "Andrew, don't apologize to us. You should be apologizing to Blaine and Emily. The same goes for your son, Cooper. Blaine doesn't know what's going on, and Emily shouldn't have to be the one to have to explain it to Blaine, and she shouldn't have to fear his reaction. So please, do what's right for Blaine." Carole implored.

Kurt nodded along, but Mr. Anderson couldn't see him from where Kurt was sitting in his wheelchair. Kurt also had no idea what Cooper and Mr. Anderson were arguing about, but he had a shrewd guess that it had something to do with Blaine in some way. That was the only reason the two men would be arguing so intensely. A door closing sharply broke through Kurt's thought, alerting him that it was time to continue on. Burt grabbed the wheel chair and push Kurt to the elevator. Kurt glanced back at his father and saw that Burt was steadily growing irritated the longer it took for the elevator to arrive. Kurt saw threw the pretense that Burt was angry at the elevator and put his hand over his father's. He knew that his father was angry at the actions that Mr. Anderson had taken for Blaine, but that Burt had no right to contradict Mr. Anderson's reasons. Kurt squeezed his father's hand in comfort. His father squeezed back and smiled down at him gently, just like he did when Kurt had a nightmare when he was a child. It warmed Kurt's heart that he could still get his father to smile like that, even after growing up to be, admittedly, a little bitchy. The elevator dinged, signaling the doors opening. Burt rolled Kurt in with Carole following behind. Carole pushed a button that would take them to the cafeteria and the doors started to close. Before the doors shut completely, Kurt saw Mr. Anderson step outside the room, his face seeming to have gotten the full red color back. Kurt saw his snap the door shut and head towards their hospital room. Internally, Kurt groaned. He knew that Blaine would not like any excuse that his father could try to pass off as the truth. It might even ignite another shouting match. Kurt shook his head, hoping that Mr. Anderson had a damn good reason for going to war against his eldest son.

* * *

Blaine felt like the world that had surrounded him had changed drastically. His father was fighting against his brother. Blaine had never seen that before. His father and Cooper had always had the typical "father-son" bond that only existed in movies. Since Blaine had always been closer to his mother, he didn't really have details of his father and brother's relationship, and so naturally, he didn't know what or when it had changed. Whenever Blaine had seen the two together, it was nothing but sunshine and rainbows. Now, it was all storms and lightning. Blaine was very confused and at the same time, disappointed. He was angry that his mother had hide the changes from him, but disappointed in himself that he didn't realize it himself.

The gentle voice of his mother intruded his thoughts.

"Honey, calm down. Your heart rate is getting a little high. If it gets any higher, doctors and nurses will come bursting in and I won't get to answer your questions. Do you want that?" Emily asked, a trace of worried lined her voice.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to calm his heart down. He clenched his fist together and gritted his teeth, trying to get his emotions into check. His breathing, which had been climbing ever since Kurt had left the room, was slowly getting back to normal. His fist and jaw unclenched, but his eyes stayed shut. His heart beat slowed down to an acceptable level before Emily started talking.

"Your father and brother have had their issues in the past, but nothing ever quite like this. They had arguments about pretty much everything under the sun. But I'm not sure what they're arguing about today, it could be multiple things, but I do have a good guess." Emily stopped talking for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading towards.

Blaine opened his eyes to see his mother picking at her nails, trying to distract herself from continuing the conversation, but Blaine wasn't having it.

"Mom, tell me." Blaine's voice was borderline demanding, which isn't a tone he would typically use with his mother, but he had to know the truth.

"Blaine, over the years, there's been one main disagreement that has occurred more often than others were the ones concerning you." Emily admitted reluctantly.

Blaine's jaw dropped. Him? Why would his father and brother fight over him? He had never ever heard them fight, let alone fight about him. Blaine sputtered for a moment before being cut off by his mother.

"They argued about how how your father was treating you back then. Cooper hated that Andrew didn't spend any time with you. Cooper tried to fight for you because he knew that your father was avoiding you, and that fact had made you distance yourself from your father in return. Cooper didn't like it at all, so he tried to get your father to change. He did manage to get him to talk and to try to connect. It was better than nothing. At least, that's what Cooper thought." Emily amended on an after thought. "He wasn't aware of the fights you and your father had. Well, not until recently." Emily ended with a shake of her head, clearly saddened.

Blaine sighed. He was just as blind as his brother. He had created a false reality inside his head, without even knowing a piece of the truth. He felt so _stupid_.

Before Blaine could get a chance to _really_ wallow in his stupidity, the door was opening. Blaine looked up, hoping it was the Hummels, or anyone to distract himself from the truth that had been forced upon him. But the person who walked through the door, was possibly that last person Blaine wanted to see.

Andrew walked through the door, his face was a flushed a tomato red from, what Blaine was assuming was, the shouting match. Andrew had a dying fire in his eyes but Blaine had no guess who or what had dimmed the intense fire that had always been there. His medium dark brown hair was in ruins, as if he had ran his hands through it many times. Andrew tried to smile at Blaine, but it was too watery to pass. Andrew stopped next to his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in her ear for moment before Emily nodded and got up, leaving Blaine and his father alone.

Andrew took Emily's seat without speaking another word. Andrew looked up at Blaine, who had traces of his father's fire in his eyes. Andrew opened his mouth but no words came out. Andrew and Cooper had been careful all their life about not letting Blaine hear them arguing, but all that effort, was wasted in mere minutes. The expression of anger that took home on Blaine's face told him that much.

"Blaine, I'm-" Andrew started.

"No." Blaine's voice could've cut glass.

Andrew tried again. "I know that-"

"Just. Stop. You have no right to try to cover up your lies. Either of you two! You and Cooper have been talking and arguing about me for, what I found out to be was, practically forever. What's worse is that I had to find out by someone else. You and Cooper had no right to put mom in that position. She shouldn't have to tell me the truth that you should have told me. But," Blaine paused to breathe. "The one thing that really gets me is that the fights were about me. Neither of you came to talk to me. How is that supposed to make me feel? I know that Cooper fought for me, but did it ever occur to you that you could have at least tried to talk to me? I get that I wasn't an easy child and that I distanced myself away from you as well, but excuse me for being a child and not knowing what to do! For a minute, I actually thought that we were making progress, but apparently, we never even moved." Blaine finished venomously.

Andrew was at lost for words. On the way towards Blaine's room, he had a general idea of what he wanted to say, but as soon as Blaine had started, everything he wanted to say, was wiped from his mind. No doubt that everything Blaine had said was true, but the sting was still present from having it said out loud. Andrew could always justify his and Cooper's fighting in his head, but now that Blaine had put it out in the open, made it more real somehow. More stupid and irrational than he originally thought. Andrew looked down at his hands, his face coloring in shame. He had messed up. Big time. Andrew ran his hand through his already tousled hair, trying to think of anything to say to Blaine. Andrew removed his hands from his hair before looking at Blaine, preparing to speak.

"Blaine," Andrew started, "I can't even explain my pathetic reasons because they were just that: pathetic. A long time ago, I could rationalize it to myself, but I can't do that anymore. Deep down, Cooper was right, I should've spent more time with you, but after the incident at that school dance, I felt like I couldn't help you. I saw you in the hospital, so fragile, so...frail. I felt like that if I tried to get close, I wouldn't be able to let go, and I would be the one person who broke you. I guess I did, in a way." Andrew laughed humorlessly. Andrew let out a quiet sniffle before finishing with, "I made you get angry. I made you get into that car. I got you into that accident. It's my fault." Andrew put his head in his hands, not letting his son see him cry.

Blaine felt helpless. He could hear his father's sniffles escape through the cracks of his hands. He could hear it but he had no idea what he could do.

"You hide the truth from me for years. That's all I hold you responsible for. You didn't get me into that accident. If you paid the other driver to get drunk and try to kill me, then it would be different. But in my eyes, you didn't, no pun intended, drive me to death's door."

Andrew raised his head a little to see the familiar compassion that Blaine was so famous for, burning in his eyes. Andrew removed a hand completely from his face to grasp Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed his hand gently, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he and his father might have taken a step forwards.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally got it done! Hope you liked it! I hope to update asap, but it usually takes me about a week or so to writ decent-sized chapters. So until next time, review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: All These Questions

**A/N: Here's a belated Christmas present for you. Or just a random present if you don't celebrate Christmas. Also, Happy New Years'!**

_Disclaimer: I want Glee, but it's a bit out of my price range, so yeah, I don't own Glee. And I didn't get it for Christmas either._

* * *

**Chapter 9: All These Questions**

Kurt has a pile of food on his lap when he came back from the visit to the cafeteria with his dad and Carole. Truthfully, he wasn't hungry, he only grabbed the food to appease his father and to get something to eat for Blaine, who undoubtedly, would need a little energy after the confrontation that would inevitably go down. If he had learned anything from his brief two days of knowing Blaine, it would be that he could lash out on those who had wronged him. And in Kurt's opinion, Mr. Anderson had hurt his son with his lies and deserved the lashing that his son would give him. Burt continued wheeling Kurt towards his room when Kurt spotted Emily sitting in a chair outside the room. She seemed content enough, but if Kurt learned anything from life, it would be that looks, more often than not, can be deceiving. Burt stopped Kurt in front of his room, an unsure expression on Burt's face. He cleared his throat to get Emily's attention to ask a question.

"Is it safe to go in?" Burt asked cautiously.

Emily laughed lightly. "The war is over. At least, the war of Blaine and Andrew have ceased fire for now, so I'm pretty it safe." She replied with ease.

Burt nodded and opened the door, pushing Kurt inside with Carole trailing behind him. As soon as Kurt crossed the threshold, he was met with the sight of Blaine and his father smiling tentatively at each other. As much as Kurt secretly blamed Mr. Anderson for his son's hospitalization, he still wanted to have that family connection for Blaine. He had heard stories of kids being rejected by their parents for being gay, and that was a fate Kurt wouldn't wish on anybody, so Kurt was willing to start toning down his glares reserved for Mr. Anderson.

Kurt's eyes flickered back to Blaine, looking for any difference, big or small. But Kurt couldn't find anything on the surface. For some reason, that troubled Kurt. For the short time Kurt had knew Blaine, he was well aware that Blaine could spin on a dime if the trigger was strong enough. Like how Cooper blew through town, changing Blaine from a happy kid, to an old man with an age-old grudge.

Kurt was wheeled over to his own bed, still in deep thought. When he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he wasn't with Blaine, he shot his father a disapproving glare.

His father matched his stare with equal intensity. Burt grabbed the food off his son's lap and set them aside, completely aware that he was going to win the stare down. And sure enough, Kurt continued to give him a bitch glare until his father had picked him up and plopped him down on to his bed. Kurt lost his glare and immediately started to fuse over his fathers health. Burt just shrugged it off, slightly amused at his son's change of heart written on his face.

Kurt shifted in his bed, already feeling the restlessness creeping in. He usually was doing something every moment of the day until recently. It got on his nerves even more that he couldn't even talk to Blaine freely due to the listening ears of Mr. Anderson and his dad.

Kurt finally settled down in his somewhat uncomfortable bed. He saw his father seat himself at the chair at the end of his bed and Carole pull a chair up to his father's side and take the seat. Carole pulled out a magazine from her purse and handed it to Kurt. Curiously, Kurt took it with a little hesitation, but who was he to resist gossip? When he saw the cover, he almost screamed. It was the new Vogue that he had wanted. He gave Carole a huge grin and and a hurried 'thank you' before starting to read, losing himself in the pages that portrayed life as perfect.

* * *

Blaine felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry for once during his hospital stay. For the past two days that he had been confined in the hospital, he hadn't had one bite of soild food. _Wooh, I've been in here for two days_, Blaine thought in astonishment. They had been admitted late at night, but Blaine himself hadn't woken up until late evening of the next day. He had to go into surgery later that night, then Cooper blew through that morning, then his father in the late afternoon. All the family drama made his head hurt as well as lose track of time.

Blaine's stomach growled again, demanding to be fed. Blaine's father laughed lightly at his son, knowing the familiar rumbling of Blaine's stomach.

Over at Kurt's side of the room, Burt had turned towards Blaine when he had heard Mr. Anderson laughing. Burt met Blaine's eyes and knew exactly what was going on. Burt got up from his chair and grabbed a few containers of food as well as some drinks, and brought it over to Blaine. Burt set the food and the table beside his bed, close enough for Blaine to reach. Blaine gave Burt a smile in thanks whilest still giving his father a death glare. Mr. Anderson continued chuckling quietly despite his son's glare.

"Careful Blaine, glare any longer and you father might catch fire." Emily joked as she enter the room.

Blaine turned to his mom, his gaze softening. "Well he laughed at me!" He pouted.

Emily, Andrew, Burt, Carole and Kurt all laughed at Blaine's expression that resembled a disgruntled puppy dog. Blaine flushed red at their laughter. He grabbed some food off the table and plopped it into lap, still pouting. Blaine, still flushed, popped the kid of the plastic contained and started to pick apart the chicken tenders that Burt gave him. The food silenced the growling of his stomach, but bursts of laugher from the others still continued.

A knock at the door pulled Blaine put of his sulking and stifled the laughter that had occupied the room. Everybody turned towards the door to see Dr. Lawrence, wearing a white coat paired with a weary smile. He stepped into the room and said, "Pardon me, but the police are here to question Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Kurt Hummel. The police also requested that the families wait outside until they are finished. So, if you have no objections, we can proceed immediately."

The adults nodded at the doctor's words. One by one, the parents got up from their chairs and left, each of them giving their child one last look. Dr. Lawrence nodded to the parents as they passed and followed them out. He gave Kurt and Blaine an encouraging smile and left.

Blaine's flashed right to Kurt. This was the moment everything was becoming real. To Blaine, the accident seemed to be a hazy dream, as if it didn't happen. Blaine knew Kurt knew more about the accident than he did, but when Blaine had asked, Kurt shut down. Blaine didn't push at the time, and now, he wished he had.

Another knock at the door made Blaine swivel his head around, only to see two police men in full uniform armed with pen and paper, waiting to take their statements.

The two men entered and shook hands with both Kurt and Blaine. One officer, '_Officer Cornet_' according to the name tag, spoke first.

"Hello boys. It's nice to meet you both. Now Officer Levant and I are here to ask a few question to each of you. We'll start with Mr. Hummel, if that's okay with everybody?" Officer Cornet looked at both men and seeing no objections, walked over to Kurt's side and sat in the chair that Burt had vacated not five minutes before. The Officer grasped the pad of paper and held his pen up, ready to write.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel." Officer Cornet started. "What do you remember about the night of July 6th?"

Kurt's eyes scrunched as he thought. "I was driving home that night when, out of nowhere, a car crashed into me. I don't remember much other than headlight and shattering glass. I think I saw some blood as well, but I was in shock and I black out soon after, so I can't really remember that clearly." Kurt answered.

Officer Cornet wrote down Kurt's entire story, never once interrupting. When Officer Cornet finished his writing, he asked, "Do you recall anything about the other drivers?"

This question confused Blaine. He wasn't aware of any other drivers besides Kurt and himself. But now, when he had a moment to think clearly, Blaine could recall a hazy memory of a third car.

"I remember looking over and seeing a car being pushed into my car before getting hit." Kurt whispered to Officer Cornet.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. That's all we need from you." Officer said as he got out of the chair, with Officer Levant on his heels. Officer Cornet walked to Blaine's side but continued to stand. Officer Cornet flipped to a fresh sheet of paper and began.

"Mr. Anderson, what can you recall from the night of July 6th?" He asked.

Blaine was still shocked that there was a third driver, but nether the less, he answered, "I was driving back to my apartment when a car slammed into me. The car pushed me into another car before it stopped." Blaine said slowly.

"Did you see the car that had hit you?" Officer Levant did speak, Blaine observed.

"No, I didn't. The car's headlights were off." Blaine explained.

Both Officers nodded at his explanation. With a sigh, Officer Cornet closed his writing pad and stuffed it into his pocket. Both Officers moved to shake the boys' hands before exiting with one last nod.

Then, it was just Blaine and Kurt.

The air was heavy, almost like it could be deafening, if it wasn't so silent. Neither spoke, for the silence said it all.

Blaine vainly hoped that the driver of the third car was in another room, or had been released, but even Blaine couldn't be that naive. Blaine looked over to Kurt, silently begging him to tell him that he's wrong. But Kurt's eyes were defying him and telling him what he didn't want to know. The driver was dead. Gone. Someone was ripped from a family. Maybe a wife or husband. Or even a boyfriend or girlfriend. Maybe even a child. Blaine's stomach dropped painfully at the thought of a child being motherless or fatherless.

"Blaine, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Kurt had said gently.

Blaine felt the angry creep up on him, making him lash out. "No, I'm not the one who died. That person, whoever they were, could've left behind a family that needs them just because I didn't see them." Blaine move his hands up to grip his hair as hard as he could, just to hold on to a piece of sanity that would keep him from screaming or crying.

"No." Kurt's voice was firm. "You didn't kill that person. They were driving with the headlights off. And according to Carole, they were drunk, so the blame is on them."

Blaine struggled with the words, only to say, "But what—"

"If the person was driving drunk, they must of had no family to stop them." Kurt interrupted, his face grave.

Blaine studied Kurt's face and examined his words. Nothing that Kurt had said wasn't the truth, and for the first time in Blaine's life, he didn't immediately shoulder the blame for everything. Blaine had tried, but Kurt simply pushed the burden off. No one had ever done that before. And to be honest, Blaine liked to be spared the burden of others.

A soft knock made the two men turn back to the door. Crowding the threshold was the parents, all with nervous looks on their faces.

"Can we come in?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Of course, mom." Blaine replied, slipping back into a more happy Blaine without the weight of the world on his shoulders for once.

The parents rushed in, going to their child. The pairs of parent fussed over their child for a few minutes before eventually sitting down.

Over the next few hours, the mummer of voices filled the silence. The voices got dimmer as the sun set, but they were always there. Blaine let his family and Kurt's family fill out the silence until finally, Blaine was ready to face it.

"Who was the third driver?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a fundraiser that leaves you exhausted and then I got sick last Friday. Then Christmas hit. i was going to upload on Christmas Eve. but the server was down. So, as always, review, favorite, and follow! *okay, I've got a question, would you guys want Sebastian as the third driver or a random person? Tell me in a review or PM***


End file.
